


As Time goes on

by Twats_R_Us



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, different beginigs, different senarios, over a period of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twats_R_Us/pseuds/Twats_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip and Mickey have always been best friends. Ever since the first day of elementary school when Lip gave Mickey half of his jello sandwich because Mickey had no lunch. The boys have always been inseparable, always at each other’s houses; they told each other pretty much everything. Mickey always felt welcome at the Gallagers house and stayed over as much as he could. He didn't ever wanna be at home, well go back to his drunken abusive father and coked up mother. One time when he did go home however when he was eight, he found his mother in the bath tub with slit wrists, a slit head and foam coming out her mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time goes on

**Author's Note:**

> You May think Mickey is a bit OC but i think if he had acceptance from people at a younger age, he would not be in his shell so much and if he had a close friend like Lip in this case, he is more confident and shit.

Lip and Mickey have always been best friends. Ever since the first day of elementary school when Lip gave Mickey half of his jello sandwich because Mickey had no lunch. The boys have always been inseparable, always at each other’s houses; they told each other pretty much everything. Mickey always felt welcome at the Gallagers house and stayed over as much as he could. He didn't ever wanna be at home, well go back to his drunken abusive father and coked up mother. One time when he did go home however when he was eight, he found his mother in the bath tub with slit wrists, a slit head and foam coming out her mouth.

When the boys were 13, they were at the Milkovich house hold playing a Video game when Lip decided he needed the toilet. On his way to the toilet however, he went looking for a pack of Marlboro which he found on Mickey's bed-side table. As he turned to go, he saw a magazine poking out from under Mickey's bed, he picked it up to get a closer look but it was not what he was expecting. DNA magazine's newest edition aka a fucking gay porn mag. Mickey then walked into the room seeing Lip holding his secret. Mickey froze and Lip looked up. Mickey went to run away but tripped in the hallway due to the broken floor board; Lip went after him. Mickey was cradling his knee and Lip sat down next to him.  
“Mickey I don’t care ya know, if ya gay or not”  
“Fuck off. Course ya do and I’m not—“Mickey was cut off as Lip kissed him. They held the kiss for a second until Mickey pushed Lip away.  
“Dude what the actual fuck you faggot!”  
“As I said I don’t care that you like guys and I dunno, I was just showing you that I’m comfortable with the fact that my best friend is gay. I’m all for the vag. Now where were we with that game?” Lip assured as he extended a hand out to Mickey and Mickey took it.

“Do you think it is weird that your sister and my brother are fucking?” Lip asked earnestly. The boys were doing their homework in the Gallagher living room and Mickey had a look of disgust on his face.  
“Do not refer to your prepubescent brother and my 14 year old sister as ‘fucking’ because that is fucking disgusting.” Lip laughed and pinched Mickey’s cheek.  
“Aww it was only last year that you were that little prepubescent virgin boy who inserted their dick into donkey dicks ass.” Mickey swatted Lips hand away.  
“Fuck off. You lost it to Angie Zargo like a month before I did so you can’t say shit.” Mickey defended himself as Lip laughed.

Mickey was home on this particular winter Sunday morning having a lay in. This was unusual but Iggy was having a party and at the end of the day, free weed is free weed. Mickey got up to go the toilet but when he entered the room, someone else was in there. Ian Gallagher was butt naked having a shower and god he had a good ass. Ian turned around however exposing his Firecrotch.  
“Shit fuck!” Ian exclaimed covering his front as Mickey smirked.  
“I see the curtains actually match the drapes.” Mickey teased.  
“Fuck off Mickey.” Mickey tilted his head and look directly in Ian’s area.  
“So, my sister know you get hard at the sight of her brother in tight boxers…” Ian looked like a dear in headlights.  
“Shit. Wait why aint ya beating me up at the moment?” Ian asked.  
“Does my sister know?” Mickey repeated.  
“She’s not my girlfriend she’s my beard.” Mickey smiled and started stripping.  
“Well I need to get fucked and I am liking what I see.” Both boys simultaneously smirked as Mickey stepped into the shower.  
*** 30 Minutes and a few rounds later***  
“Well that was good for a Sunday morning” Mickey stated sitting on his bed as did Ian.  
“I honestly had no idea that this would happen.” Ian said as Mickey laughed.  
“Well I’ve seen the way you look at me sometimes… I thought it was just in my head.” Mickey explained while lighting a cigarette. Ian went bright red.  
“Oh wow.” Ian remarked as he took a drag of Mickey’s cigarette.  
“I didn’t realize a boy like you could last that long and have such a big dick” Ian nervously laughed at the compliment. The boys sat for a while till Mickey spoke.  
“Lip know you like dick?” Ian laughed  
“He has no fucking clue, he know about you?” Ian asked.  
“Found my porn a few years back.”  
“How’d he react?” Ian asked in a interested manor.  
“Very fucking weirdly, I saw him holding my shit, I tried to make a run, I tripped, he said he didn’t care, I didn’t believe him so he went and fucking kissed me coz he’s an idiot.” Ian looked puzzled.  
“Wait, Lip did what? Are you two like something or…”  
“Eww, that is fucking disgusting and he is straight and currently trying to pursue Karen Jackson… that will never bloody work…”  
“Uhu tell me about it, she gunna be a right skank and probably fuck who ever she gets with up, keep telling him but he won’t listen.” Both boys laughed.  
“Does Mandy know about you?” Ian asked.  
“Fuck no, if she knew she’d be more annoying than usual.” Both boys laughed again.  
“Look can I be honest here?” Ian asked nervously. Mickey hinted for him to proceed.  
“Is this gunna be a onetime thing or...?”  
“Well, I hope not…” Mickey said looking Ian directly in the eye.  
“Good.” Ian agreed.  
“In fact, why don’t we do it again, right now?” Mickey suggested. And they did, may times.

“Mickey, you are coming tonight aren’t ya?” Lip asked. They were sitting on the school bench sharing a cigarette.  
“Yeah sure, what’s the occasion again?” Mickey asked as if he didn’t already know.  
“Ian’s coming back from that 3 month ROTC camp and it’s his Birthday tomorrow.”  
“How old is he gunna be again?”  
“Shut up you know he’s gunna be 16.” Mickey rolled his eyes. Ian and Mickey definitely did continue to fuck after their first time. Unsaid feelings were being shared between the couple. They didn’t fuck anyone else; they spent lots of time together. No one knew about their relationship yet to say Mickey missed Ian was an understatement. It was only when Ian left Mickey realized how much he missed him.  
*** 4 hours later. ***  
Lip and Mickey were in Lip’s room smoking weed then Ian came through the door. He’d grown lots in them few months and bulked up a hell of a lot. Lip Jumped off of his bed and tacked his brother into a hug. Lip excused himself because of a dick related emergency which left the two boys standing alone. Ian chucked his duffle bag and coat onto his bed. Mickey walked over to where Ian was standing.  
“Mick I missed you-“ Ian was cut off by Mickey’s lips on his. The kiss was deep but short.  
“I missed you too.” Ian smiled and kissed Mickey again.  
“Okay look, when I was away I realized something and this is gunna sound really fucking stupid and faggy.” Ian muttered. Mickey hinted for him to elaborate.  
“When I was away I realized that I may sorta started to really really like you like in that way.” Ian cringed at his own words. Mickey jumped onto Ian so they fell on his bed.  
“The feeling is mutual.” Mickey stated as he kissed the redhead below him.

“Mickey…Mickey…MICKEY!” Mickey looked over to Lip who was clicking his fingers in front of his face. Lip was shaking his head with disapproval.  
“What?” Mickey asked defensively.  
“Can you… for the love of god… stop… googleyeing my fucking brother.”  
“I was not.”  
“Yes you fucking were. Do I have to mention he is dating your sister!” The two boys were sitting on the bleachers waiting for Ian to finish up with his ROTC class and he was coincidentally running around without a shirt.  
“Anyways aren’t you seeing someone?” Lip teased.  
“Fuck off.” Mickey said without any venom.  
“Aww is someone getting all defensive?” Lip carried on.  
“Oh my god go away!” Lip laughed.  
“Well I think it’s mother fucking cute.” Mickey rolled his eyes.  
“I have no idea why I tell you things.” Mickey muttered.  
“You tell me jack shit, you won’t even tell me his name.” Lip moaned.  
“Urm well you won’t tell me who you’re fucking so stop fucking complaining.” Lip laughed.

“I love you.” Mickey looked up into Ian’s eyes. He didn’t know how to react. They were at Lip and Mickey’s graduation party but more specifically in Ian’s bedroom. Fiona decided that it was only right since Mickey was basically family anyway.  
“I might just love you too.” Mickey stated. Ian’s shit-eating grin appeared on his face and kissed the shorter boy. The boys were making out while simultaneously stripping each other. When they were just down to their boxers someone stumbled into room. Lip and Mandy were making out and stopped when they saw the boys together.  
“What the fuck!” all four of them said in unison.


End file.
